


How to Ask That Simple Question

by SimplyWolves98



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, How dangerous, M/M, Mitch losses control in the kitchen of all places, Sydney was a flying mention, To make Mitch seem more in character, Tried to throw in some curse words, powers, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyWolves98/pseuds/SimplyWolves98
Summary: Mitch has a very big question to ask of a very special Spots, but it turns out that he’s lost the most important, physical piece to that question





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing a one-shot for one of my fav comics!! This idea kept banging around in my head for a few days (why do some of the best ideas come so late at night??) and I just had to write it.  
> Please don't hate me for being super inconsistent in my use of "Jonas, Joey, Spots, and Joey-Bean" I just love all of them  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Mitch’s fingers shook slightly as he straightened his tie, the image in the mirror copying his movements. He still couldn’t believe that Sydney had helped him plan everything out for today, from getting the lights hung in just the right places to helping him find a decent suit that didn’t look like it had been forgotten in the back of his closet for years. Today was important, and as much as perfection grated on his nerves, Mitch took the extra time to make sure that today was.

The two had just gotten back from a fancy-schmancy dinner, and as soon as he and his Joey-Bean had walked into their house, Mitch still got a giddy feeling in his stomach when he said that, Mitch excused himself to the bathroom and into his current situation.

After checking his tie, again, Mitch braced his hands on the edge of the sink and looked his reflection in the eye, “c’mon you pussy, you can do this. You’ve lived with Spots for this long, this is just the next big thing.” The Mitch in the mirror had nothing to say. His foot started to tap a constant rhythm onto the floor and the toothbrush holder started to rattle a bit against the sink.

A soft knock against the bathroom door startled both Mitch and the toothbrush holder into stilness, “Mitch? Are you okay?” Joey’s words traveled through the door, a twinge of concern making its way into his voice.

“Do you need anything?” 

“No! No, I’m fine Spots, just think that too fancy food's gettin’ to me. Go back downstairs, I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay?” Joey sounded hesitant but Mitch listened to his footfalls as they got farther away from the bathroom door. With a quiet sigh Mitch flushed the empty toilet, for effect you know, and made his way out the door and down to his Spots.

.~.~.~.~.

Mitch would have to thank Sydney when this was all over. The look of absolute amazement on Joey’s face when they both walked into the backyard, seeing the lights strung from the tree branches above them, could have lit the darkest of rooms. He outshone the sun itself in Mitch’s opinion.

Mitch was too lost in staring at Joey, a tender smile on his face, that when his freckled face turned to look at him he wasn’t able to hide the slight flush that graced his cheeks before turning away.

After clearing his throat, and stealing a few more glances at Joey, Mitch gently gripped Jonas’ hand and pulled him further into the backyard, further underneath the lights.  
“Joey, I know, at first, it was hard to believe that I liked you long before that stupid science project. I was such a dickwad to you.”

“Mitch, you know I-”

“Wait, let me finish,” Mitch huffed out a laugh through his nose, “I’ve practiced this speech in the mirror, I promise I won’t take forever.”

“. . .okay, I’ll wait.” Mitch leaned forward to press a kiss to Joey’s forehead, mostly to psyche himself up.

“Well, after that goddamn project, and after you gave me that chance that I had wanted, you'd made me the happiest that I had ever been. I could never thank you enough for that. Well," Mitch swallowed heavily, “I'm going to ask you something today. Something that could make me even happier than when you said yes to that first date.”  
Mitch's eyes were trained on a light-wrapped tree trunk, if he looked at Jonas now he would never get the question out the way he wants to. He reached into his pocket and felt-

 

Nothing

 

“Uh,” Mitch felt his movements become more jerky as he yanked his hand out of that first pocket and shoved it into the other. Still nothing.

“Mitch?” Mitch felt his heart fall somewhere around his knees as he looked into the wide eyes of his Spots.

“One second.” Turning on his heel, Mitch practically sprints back into the house.

“Mitch!” He was having an out of body experience, Mitch knew his hands were digging frantically through kitchen drawers and looking along the counter, but in his head he was screaming.

Where the fuck-? How could I lose it?

“-ch.”

Months of overtime at the garage went into that thing!

“-itch!”

The rest of his life, waking up next to Joey, leaning over to kiss those flushed cheeks and seeing the sun glint off of that small ring of gold was slowly disappearing.

“Mitch!” Suddenly being pulled out of his head, Mitch turned his head and watched as their kitchen appliances came to a sudden halt, and spun in lazy circles in the air. Mitch’s eyes were drawn to Joey who stood in the middle of it all, a small black box floating right in front of his face.

Joey’s fingers trembled slightly as he reached out and grabbed hold of that box. As soon as it was in cradled his hands, everything in the air fell heavily, as if being cut from strings.  
Mitch felt himself walk toward Jonas, whose eyes still hadn’t left the box in his hands.

“Joey-”

“What were you going to ask me outside?”

“W-what?”

“You said that you were going to ask me something that could make you even happier than when I said yes to you asking me out,” Joey jerked forward and pushed the box into Mitch’s palm, “what was it?” Jonas’ eyes were bright and glistening, but he smiled and nodded his head.

And right there, on that appliance scattered ground, Mitch slid down to one knee and opened that velvet box.

“Jonas Wagner,” Joey gave a watery giggle at the use of his full name, “would you make me the happiest fucking guy in this town, in this country, and on this Earth by allowing me to marry you? By allowing me to wake up by your side, and make you breakfast, and wait for you to get home every evening-”

“You already do that.” Joey’s voice was rough but amused.

“Yea, but you’d allow this idiot to do it as your husband.” Mitch watched as streams of pink lights flickered into existence around Joey’s torso and slowly made their way toward himself.

“What do you say Spots?” Mitch held that tiny box, with its small, golden ring nestled in fabric a little bit higher.

One moment, Mitch is upright on his knee and the next he is sprawled out on the ground, Joey’s weight pressed on top of his his chest, arms wrapped around his neck, and smiling lips pressed heavily against his own, the saltiness of tears seeping between their connected lips, “I thought you’d never ask.”

You could ask Mitch later, but he will adamantly deny that he shed a few tears when that ring slid onto his fiancee’s finger, but one thing he will agree to every time is that nothing besides that moment, and another just a few months later, could ever make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> 2-28-17 EDIT: I made a few changes, in the wording of the story to make it flow a bit better. . . now. . . .
> 
>  
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS!!!!!   
> All the comments and kudos you left me, I don't know how to respond! Thank you so much for the love, and I'm so glad that you all liked my story so much!! I wish I could give you all hugs and love!!


End file.
